The Perfect Con
by writting is love
Summary: Everyone has dreams, everyone has desires, everyone has ambitions, everyone has secrets. One woman. Two lives. The perfect con.
1. Under Promise Over Deliver

**I've been itching to write this...well I've been itching to write alot of stuff haha but when I saw the show **_**Lone Star **_**I of course thought faberry and pezberry ;) I'd like to thank and KW05 for helping me you guys rock no joke.**

**'The Perfect Con' Chapter One "Under Promise, Over Deliver"**

**Twenty Years ago.**

_Rachel jolted awake hearing a loud pounding on the door. "Daddy?" she whimpered._

_"It's okay sweetheart now quick like we practiced." Jim said running to the door._

_"Okay daddy." Rachel said jumping out of bed; quickly putting on her shoes, and packing her bag._

_The man behind the door started yelling. "You think I'm stupid Jim? Huh? You think I wouldn't find out about your little scam?"_

_"Tommy. Tommy calm down." Jim said back._

_"Calm down? I'll calm down when I get my money!" Tommy yelled banging against the door._

_"Can't we just talk about this like adults?" Jim asked till Tommy pounded against the white door so hard it bounced back. "Guess not." and ran back to Rachel's room as Tommy yelled._

_Rachel was still frantically packing when Jim gently took charge and said "Remember what I told you keep your life in a case. Not in the closet okay?"_

_"Okay." Rachel said as her father threw her bag out the window._

_Jim kneel-ed down on one knee holding Rachel by her shoulders. "Hey. Hey now calm down. It's going to be alright."_

_Rachel nodded hyperventilating hearing Tommy yell about breaking the door down._

_Jim smiled "Okay? I'll be right behind you. Hey." Jim took out his keys. "You start the car?" he grinned when Rachel stopped breathing heavily and beamed snatching the keys and letting her dad help her out the window._

**Now**

**Lima, Ohio**

Rachel looked down at her neatly packed suit case snapping out of her memory when she felt Quinn against her back. "You really need all this for four days?" she asked.

Rachel smiled hearing her husky voice. Quinn's hands made their way to her belt trying to unbuckle it but Rachel grinned saying. "Baby, baby, baby, I have too...get too...the airport." she said finally taking Quinn's hands off of her before they ended up in bed.

Quinn smirked making her way to the mirror "Of course sorry." She started ruffling her own damp hair, and looked towards Rachel who stared at the floor grinning. "Your flight does leave in three hours."

Rachel looked at Quinn's wet legs to the towel around her body. "You know what actually I think I might have sometime left over."

Quinn furrowed her brows acting like she was thinking. "But it takes an hour and thirteen minutes to get to Dayton international airport."

Rachel shook her head making her way towards Quinn wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "No, an hour or forty-five minutes tops."

Quinn raised her eyebrow smiling as she leaned into Rachel then turning around only to push her away. "No, I'd feel awful if you were late." Quinn nodded up and down grinning. "You really just have time to say bye." Quinn's smile faded as she brought her hands up taking off the towel making Rachel's mouth go dry. "Bye." she waved her fingers up and down.

Rachel glared playfully making Quinn grin. The brunette made her way over to Quinn bringing her into a kiss. Quickly asking for an entrance.

Quinn smiled feeling Rachel's tongue beg for more and parted her lips just as quickly. The blonde let out a yelp giggling as Rachel lifted her and threw her on the bed holding her tight.

"What are you going to do to me baby?" Quinn husked innocently.

Rachel kissed down Quinn's neck and stopped bring her mouth right above the blonde's and breathed out. "Taste you. I want to taste you so bad."

Quinn let out a low moan closing her eyes at the feel of Rachel's lips. She let out another moan feeling Rachel take in her nipple in her mouth. "Do it baby...taste me."

Rachel smirked and wrapped her arms around Quinn's thighs bringing her to the side of the bed. The brunette slowly licked down and up then flicked the blonde's swollen bud. Making Quinn moan.

Soon Rachel got Quinn high over the edge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel let out a sly grin as she exited the house walking down the steps to her car setting her suitcase in the trunk. She looked up hearing the front door shut and saw Quinn walking down the steps in her robe grinning as she made her way towards Rachel.

"Your going to be getting in Lima on time this weekend for the party right?" the blonde asked biting her lip.

"Of course, by the way I think we should really get a second keg."

Quinn gave a lip splitting grin. "And a moon-bounce?"

"Oh you should absolutely get a moon-bounce. Yes." Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled pulling out a mini-mini wheets box handing it to Rachel. "I got you something."

Rachel gasped holding it to her heart with both hands tilting her head up. "You shouldn't have."

Quinn chuckled shaking her head. "It's just the wrapping the present is on the inside, I was in a hurry."

Rachel smiled pulling out a mini monkey key chain. He was beaming with his hands in the air. Rachel looked up raising her eyebrow. "You trying to say something babe?" Quinn giggled smacking Rachel on the arm.

Rachel looked at her smiling at her and said "I'll treasure it always." Quinn bite her lip smiling at Rachel. They both leaned in pecking each other softly as their goodbye.

After Rachel put the monkey on her key chain she started her car and pulled away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel sighed as she waited in line to hand her ticket to the podium person.

_'Here we go again.' _she thought to herself as she plastered on a big fake smile handing the ticket over.

Just like every time Rachel went away to do business she talked to other people smiling and laughing telling fake story's. That's how it went in her life everything was fake her father always told her what an amazing actress she was, and of course she did want to be one deep down inside but her father always told her that if you dare to dream you get screwed. So she kept her head out of the clouds and did as told.

When the flight landed in some town she had already began her process with weeks ago Rachel quickly changed into a suit and out of her Lima clothes going house's that she had already made a deal with saying the same thing to each of them.

"Morning Rachel Allen." and once whoever was at the door shook her hand and let her in she would sit them down and say. "I'm here because we have some shares remaining in that mineral rights play that we discussed. What I'm here to talk about is..." she would plaster on a smile and go on when she got the other person's attention. "Rock. A very particular type of rock that most people think is worthless, but we've been working with a uhh a sort of underground blender that will swirl water and chemicals around with that rock until what would come out would be gas." Once she would go on a little longer she would throw this in there. "I know it's not as sexy as the idea of black gold, I know it, but I can assure you that the money," she would smile looking them in the eye. "is just as green." She would smile to them and shake their hand after they wrote the check out and handed it too her, and then she'd cross them off her list. And that's how she got them hooked how she would con them in their own home. After she finished her list she made her way to the airport once more sitting in her seat with a guilty conscience.

Once Rachel landed in New York City she picked up her car and answered a call from Quinn, making her way to her destination.

"...Yeah Quinn everything went great...yeah I'm pulling up to my hotel now...Of course...I'll see you this weekend, I love you...Bye."

Rachel shut her phone and stared at it for a second before shutting it in the glove compartment along with her wallet and grabbed her nicer phone and nicer wallet. She took out her keys as the bellman took out her suit case walking it into the building as she handed the valet her keys. Taking one last look at the monkey Quinn gave her.

Rachel sighed walking into the penthouse suite and called out. "I'm home! Babe?"

"Well your home early." a brunette said walking down the stairs in her blue dress. "I wasn't expecting you before seven."

Rachel's breath hitched at the sight pushing all thoughts of Quinn in the back of her head. "Well you know me under promise over deliver."

"Well that's lucky because we have a Charity thing in..." The brunette raised her wrist reading her watch. "Fifteen minutes?"

Rachel groaned shaking her head taking the girl's face in her hands. "Call and cancel. Tell them that your wife is sorry that she just can't get out of bed." Rachel leaned in taking in the brunettes lips making the other girl let out a soft moan.

Rachel let her hands roam down grasping her wife's ass lifting her up in a passionate kiss, making her way upstairs.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you all think, should I continue this?**


	2. The job Offer

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to write this last time...I don't own Glee or Lone Star**

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who subscribed and favorited (I'm pretty sure that's not a word), and I know many of you hate the idea of what Rachel two timing her wife and Quinn especially shadowcub, I don't know if your reading this but remember this is what Rachel was taught all her life.**

**'The Perfect Con' Chapter Two "The Job Offer"**

Rachel and her wife both growled at the phone that kept ringing off the hook all morning till finally Rachel's wife Santana got off of Rachel's body and picked up the phone. "Daddy I told you we will get there when we can...What?" she asked breathing hard. "No, no, no, I was um...working out." Rachel sat up grinning. "Look from now on don't call over and over unless you are on your death bed. Got it?" Santana slammed the phone down still trying to catch her breath. Rachel smirked pulling her back into a passionate kiss then moved her lips to her neck.

Santana breathed out chuckling. "Baby...I'm sorry but that man really knows how to kill a mood." Rachel growled rolling her eyes. "I know, I know, I just wanted to spend today with you." Santana said kissing Rachel softly. "The last thing I wanted was to be summoned to brunch." she said brushing Rachel's hair back.

Santana got up grabbing some clothes and headed to the shower. Rachel sighed flopping back down on the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No interruptions for the next hour."

"Yes Mr Lopez."

"Well nice of you to show up Tana." Ramone Lopez said.

"Thanks daddy wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana smiled at her father pecking him on the cheek as Rachel pulled out her chair for her then sat herself down.

"So what did you want to talk to us about dad?" Santana's older brother Diego asked.

"I let Doug Philips go." he said taking a sip from his coffee.

Diego went slack jawed. "Da..." he chuckled frustratedly. "Da-dad we just brought him in, I mean he-he's the best turn around specialist in the business-"

Carlos Santana's younger brother raised his eyebrows at his father and brother bicker back and forth.

"Okay if we're going to turn something around his going to just go back to basics and tell me things I already know. I don't need some man with a PowerPoint presentation telling me how to get there."

"It's not that simple." Diego

"Oh it's not that simple? Let's ask-let's ask Rachel here. I mean here's a woman who doesn't have any fancy degrees no army of consultants, and she's doing nothing but printing money, and why? Because she's out there everyday on her own. Selling stocks now that's easy but it's not that simple, I mean you do the work you reap the rewards. Are you with me on this Rachel?"

"Yes, sir." Rachel spoke up nodding her head.

"Well that's good because as of this morning I have an empty office on the thirtieth floor, and I think you might be the woman to fill it."

Rachel gulped her father's plan was actually working, she looked around nervously. Diego brushed his hair back, while Carlos smiled and nodded to Rachel silently congratulating her. Santana was speechless, and nudged Rachel to speak.

"That-that is very generous of you Ramone, I uh-"

"Dad, don't you think we should speak about this internally first?" Diego glowered.

"What else is there to say?" Ramone said sternly.

"Rachel's been getting it down, we haven't; seems like a no brainer to me. What do you think Rachel?" Ramone turned looking at the brunette.

"Ahh can I sleep on it?" she asked feeling nervous.

"Don't sleep too long offers like this don't last...Now where in the hell is that waitress? I want some eggs and pancakes."

Rachel felt Santana grab her hand and squeeze. She looked at her wife and smiled nervously she knew her father would want to hear this news.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel got out of her car stepping into an old building going through the mail that was on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Rachel's father Jim said walking towards her smirking. "I thought maybe the law finally caught up to you."

Rachel chuckled. "Sorry dad it's been a uh-it's been a crazy morning."

"Tell me about." he replied looking at his emails. "It's going to hit the fan sweetie, I got one demand to see the process."

"..." Rachel stayed silent.

"Did you hear what I said? I got one deman-"

"Ramone, offered me a postion dad. He wants me to turn the company around."

Jim's face turned into a beaming smiled running to Rachel only to lift her up and spin her around. "You in! Sweet Moses your in!" He laughed then pulled back feeling Rachel tense up. "What? What's wrong? This is what we've been working for."

Rachel nodded looking him in the eyes. "I know, I know, it's just uhh..." Rachel sat down on the table by the wall. "Well I-I-I was just thinking what if, what if I took the job for real?"

Jim stared down at his daughter in utter shock. "...For Real?" he nodded snorting silently in his head walking over slowly. "For Real?" Rachel nodded following his figure. "What do you know about real?" Rachel's smile fell looking up at her father. "You think they would really hire you? Because you made a fortune selling fake stocks? Come here." he growled pulling her arm roughly to the glass door. "You see that? All those people out there? Those are your stocks, those are your marks. Your a con woman sweetheart. This is what you do. This is who you are." Rachel stared out feeling her father's hand on her neck caressing her cheek. "And you are better at than anybody I have ever met in my entire life, even your good for nothing mother. Don't go fooling yourself sweetheart, I mean your no more a real stocks broker or turn around specialist than I am a dog. Now this is what we've been waiting for." Jim turned around Rachel to face him holding her by the shoulders beaming. "Sweatheart they're handing you the keys to the safe."

Rachel shook her head smiling sadly. "What about Santana?"

Jim furrowed his eyebrows retracting his hands. "What about her?" Rachel looked like she wanted to cry and looked down. "She's not your real wife. She's not your family." his face turned into a scowl. "She's the mark." he growled. "She is our way into a multimillion dollar corporation, so we can clean it out." His face softened knowing what it was like and sighed re gripping Rachel' shoulders. "Look I know it can get confusing being inside for so long, but don't kid yourself. I am your family."

Rachel gave him a lopsided smile making Jim take her tan cheeks in his hands saying. "I am the one that loves you for who you are. Not who you pretend to be." Rachel nodded too him, Jim patted her cheeks softly. "Alright then lets see what we can do with this idiot who wants to see the stock, and then we'll see what we can do for Ramone."

Rachel nodded clearing her throat. "Yeah...Sure dad."

"Good deal." he nodded smiling.

Rachel began to smile wider. "Let me just make the call."

Jim beamed back "Go get'em."

She nodded walking to the door handle walking outside. She took a deep breath knowing her father was right by the door watching her, and pulled out her phone dialing Santana's number.

"Hey Santana, it's me listen um...I'm going to take the job."


	3. I Can Give You Two

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to write this last time...I don't own Glee or Lone Star**

**So their might be a very confusing part later on in the story but hopefully you will all understand what it means.**

**'The Perfect Con' Chapter Three "I Can Give You Two"**

**Two Days Later at a oil rig in Texas**

Rachel parked her SUV on the gravel walking up to a man who seemed like he was in charge of the oil rig. "Hey there! How are you doing? Lea Cohen, I'm a location scout! Listen I uh got a director and producer out here looking to shoot a movie and I want them to take a look at this place." Rachel finally reached the bulky man holding out her hand to give him a firm shake. "Now we won't get in your hair, but I do need to be able to show him around a little bit." Rachel slowly let go seeing the man look down at the folded hundred dollar bill in his palm. "Is that going to be a problem?"

The man slowly looked up. "Do you need hard hats?"

Rachel grinned "We've got our own thanks."

He nodded walking back to his site as Rachel went back to her SUV. She quickly grabbed all of the white post-it pads and put them in a black brief case and then filled the rest to the top with twenty dollar bills. She sighed closing it looking up in her rear-view mirror seeing an old man step out of his truck. She took a deep breath and stepped out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel walked with the old man talking about his stock in the oil rig. "So we're driving through about eight thousand feet today, and they start their first test with their blender in a couple of weeks or so; everyone around here is pretty excited about it." Rachel saw her father walking down the stairs of the rig with his hard hat on and introduced him. "This is our foreman Bill."

Her father reached out shaking the old man's hand. "How are you doing."

"How do you do sir." the older man said shaking Jim's hand.

"It's good to meet ya I understand you have some questions." Jim announced with a bit of a Texas twang.

"I do sir, one or two."

And just like that Rachel and Jim began taking him on a run through of how the idea of a rock blending in with water could make gas.

"It ain't no sure thing, but uh with the sample's we've seen, I'd give that son of bitch a home run." Jim said rolling up some blue prints.

Rachel looked at the older man and knew he wasn't won over yet, and decided to take over. "You know none of uh...none of which matters Larry if you're not comfortable. You know this is relationship business it is built on faith and trust, and frankly both of those things are more important to me than money. I can sell your share for a thousand times but, I only get to be your friend once right? So...I'd like to buy you out."

Larry the old man looked at her with wide and softened eyes.

"I mean it, give you back your entire initial investment. Just part ways no harm no foul." Rachel reached over patting him on the arm. "We're still on each others Christmas card's list. In fact..." Rachel reached down picking up the black brief case setting it on her SUV. "I didn't even want you wondering if the cheque was any good, I uh wanted you to have something you could take straight to the bank."

Larry stared at the money then watched Rachel close it and hold it out to him.

Jim and Rachel's hearts we're beating faster than a heart can beat hoping this old man would buy it.

Larry held out his hand to stop her and said "That won't be necessary. You've satisfied my concerns...In fact from what I've seen, I'd like to buy two more shares."

Rachel held his gaze wishing the old man really wouldn't but her father steped in. "I'd tell you what I think that might of been about the best money you've ever spent, I wish I could afford to get in."

Rachel chuckled, and plastered on a smile to her father.

"Let me go get my cheque book." Larry smiled.

A few minutes later Larry came back handing the cheque to Rachel and shook her hand. "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel returned the shake. "Sure Larry you be well."

"You know I'd like to think that I taught you everything you know but sweetheart you've got moves I've never even seen before." Jim said as he and Rachel watched as Larry got in his truck and left. Rachel's smile fell feeling even more guilt in her heart. "I have to go take the truck back. Where are you headed?"

Rachel looked down knowing her father wouldn't take kindly to the next words leaving her mouth. "Uh Lima."

"What the hell for? Haven't you milked that place dry?" Jim growled.

"I you know-I just like the feel of the place." Rachel responded.

Jim nodded. "You watch yourself clock's ticking out there."

Rachel gulped nodding feeling her heart crush at the thought of Quinn finding out by someone. She watched as her dad got in his rental truck and drove away. She sighed getting in her rental aswell she really didn't feel like flying again so she decided to stay in a hotel but just her luck they weren't empty till later that night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel stared at the cheque from earlier as she sat in a lounge chair in the hotel bar till she was snapped out of her daze from a familiar voice.

"Didn't I see you on a plane to New York the other day?"

Rachel looked up to a tall brunette setting her cheque in her book, and said "I believe that you did, yes." she smiled at the woman. "You headed home or away?"

"Away...You?" the woman asked nodding.

Rachel squinted slightly smiling. "Sort of in between."

The British woman grinned and gestured to the empty seat in front of her. "Um are you meeting someone?"

"No, no, uh something's wrong with my room the hotel is buying me drinks while they fix it." Rachel answered.

"You might need help if you want to get your money's worth."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A half hour later Rachel and her new friend were sitting in front of each other drinking her money's worth.

"Why don't you just ask for another room?" the woman asked sipping on her drink.

Rachel chuckled. "I did they were all booked up." The woman leaned forward a little to close for Rachel's comfort.

"Well I've got more room than I can use you should come up." she gave a flirtatious smile.

Rachel smiled back feeling awkward and chuckled causing the other woman too as well till Rachel brought her left hand up reveling her wedding ring.

The woman hummed uninterested. "Hmmm, platinum?"

"I don't know I'll ask my wife." Rachel said trying to make it obvious she wasn't interested.

The woman smirked leaning in further. "Don't worry...I'm not looking to steal you away. I've been married...Not for me." Rachel chuckled but the woman continued. "All marriage really means is that you take a person you used to want to rip the clothes off of, and agree to exchange daily reports on minutiae."

**Flash-forward five minutes**

_Rachel sat on the couch in her room drinking as Quinn talked._

_"I'm pretty sure we've got all the meat in Lima, and of course the moon-bounce is ready to be inflated." Quinn said through the phone._

_After her call with Quinn Rachel called Santana._

_"Dad is so excited you took the job all though it's the end of the world if you ask Diego." Santana said through the phone._

**Now**

"What about being part of something that's real..." Rachel shut her eyes. "That..." she opened them and smiled. "Lasts."

"Overrated...Believe me studies show that couple's are never nicer to one another than when one of them has something to hide." the woman answered.

Rachel smiled shaking her head. "Well it sounds like you've got it all figured out."

The woman sighed. "Do you find me attractive?" Rachel nodded slightly. "Is their any reason that no one besides us would ever have to know?" Rachel shook her head feeling the woman slightly thread her fingers through hers.

**Flash-forward fifteen minutes**

_Rachel looked towards the bathroom light and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt taking it off._

**Now**

"Then give me one good reason why we shouldn't continue this conversation upstairs with more drinks, and fewer clothes?"

**Flash-forward sixteen minutes.**

_Rachel looked back at the bathroom light walking slowly towards it opening it all the way. _

**Now**

"...One good reason." the woman stated.

**Flash-forward to both ends of Rachel's conversation with Quinn and Santana.**

_"I love you." Rachel said to Quinn._

_"I love you." Rachel said to Santana and shut her phone smiling._

**Now**

Rachel leaned in smirking. "I can give you two."

**Flash-forward sixteen minutes**

_Rachel smiled to the handy man who put away his tools._

_"My apologies." the man said."_

**Now**

Rachel stood up and walked away from the desperate woman to the front desk asking for the key to go up to her room.

Sixteen minutes later and Rachel was already getting the handyman to leave.

"It should be ready but the hot water is going to take a few minutes." he said looking at the faucet.

Rachel shook her head smiling. "Cold will be just fine."

The man nodded and let himself out as Rachel walked into the bathroom looking at her sleeping shirt that Quinn had got her. Before brushing her teeth, and heading to bed.

Meanwhile two brothers were talking in Central Park in New York City.

"So listen about this Rachel thing...we need to get on the same page." Diego said looking at his younger brother.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know it seems like a great idea, Rachel's been doing really well."

Diego scoffed. "So what! Come on dad used to crush people like her. Not hire them, and the fact that dad wants to bring her in makes me think he might be losing his edge."

Carlos laughed loudly at his older brother. "Dad! He punched out some punk three weeks ago for stealing a cigar. Go ask that guy if dad's going soft. Besides what is he supposed to do? Rachel's family now."

Diego growled. "Oh yeah, why don't you ask tio Danny if that matters."

Carlos furrowed his brows together. "Tio Danny is dead Diego." Diego locked eyes with his brother waiting for the light bulb to flick on. "Ohhhh."

"Look I'll take care of Rachel, I just need to know if your going to support me." Diego stated.

"Of course Di. Of course I'll support you, I mean we are brothers right?" Carlos said back making Diego grin.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you get it? **

**Next chapter Rachel buys Quinn a gift, party with Quinn and you'll see friends and family (of Quinn's) **


	4. Bitter Night

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to write this last time...I don't own Glee or Lone Star**

**'The Perfect Con' Chapter Four "Bitter Night"**

Once Rachel woke up she washed up, got dressed, and drove down to a jewelry store she had googled.

"Good morning." an Asian woman greeted opening the door for her.

Rachel smiled back. "Good morning."

As soon as Rachel walked in she saw exactly what she wanted to get, and hurried to the airport.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel drank it all in the laughter of children, the sizzle of meat, Quinn's giggling about Rachel to her friends Mercedes and Tina, her new friends Noah Puckerman bickering about his wife Lauren because she kept telling Rachel how to cook the meat.

"Please Lauren just let Rachel cook it, your driving me insane." Puck groaned his wife Lauren glared at him and stocked off.

"Here Rach, I got you a beer." Matt Rutherford said smiling.

"Did I or did I not see you on that moon-bounce?" Rachel laughed asking Puck.

"What can I say you throw a good party." Puck smirked.

"Yeah, It's what makes this place bearable." Matt said taking a drink from his beer.

Rachel looked towards Quinn who was smiling and laughing and got her eye and smiled. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah if you like living on an island. You get stuck here, you never get out." Matt said bitterly.

"Yeah, but the bad stuff doesn't get in Matt. I wished, I grew up in a place like this." Rachel looking at everyone having fun.

"Wher-Where did you grow up?" Matt asked making Puck look towards her as well. Right as Rachel's smile faded Quinn's parents walked up.

"Looking good Rachel." Russell Fabray grinned.

"Oh come on, I don't do them have as good as you do. I'm just trying to not light myself on fire." Rachel chuckled.

Judy Fabray chuckled along and looked towards her daughter. "I still see your taking good care of our little girl."

"Oh yeah, I'm trying Judy but you know Quinn she's always trying to take care of me." Rachel beamed.

The older couple smiled and hummed.

"We just got our latest statements looks like things are going great with the blinders." Russell smiled.

"We're going to use some of the money to go to Europe, I've never been." Judy smiled towards the boys and Rachel.

"Phil from my old office, he and half the staff lost all of their retirement money in this market mess. He'll be working till he's a hundred; around here our friends are out buying new cars. They just can't thank us enough for introducing them to you." Russell smiled towards Rachel who was feeling the guilt taking over and kept the fake smile on her face as she flipped the burgers.

"We wanted to thank you so much for letting us invest." Judy chimed in.

"You know what I'm gonna go to the bathroom right quick, Puck can you take over?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Sure no problem."

"If you guys will please excuse me for a second." Rachel said to Judy and Russell.

"Sure." they smiled to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here's the rest of the plates." Quinn said placing the dirty plates on the counter while Rachel kept washing. "Hey you okay?" the blonde asked sitting on top of the counter.

"Yeah." Rachel said smiling a lopsided smile but Quinn didn't buy it.

"...Hey." Rachel looked up from the dishes to Quinn. The blonde caressed Rachel's cheek knowing something was troubling her. "I love you."

Rachel smiled a real soft smile and replied. "I love you too." They both met in a soft sweet kiss.

Quinn grinned up at Rachel. "Come to bed, lets just clean up tomorrow."

"Okay just let me take out the trash, and I will be right with you." Rachel grinned back lightly tapping Quinn's nose with her finger making the blonde giggle.

Rachel smiled as she dried her hands and walked outside to grab Quinn's presant from her car.

"Hey."

Rachel's head snapped to her father's voice. She quickly looked back making sure Quinn was no where in sight.

"Dad?"

"Come here." he said to her.

She walked towards him asking. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You have to leave now." he said firmly.

Rachel chuckled smiling. "What are you talking about? You shouldn't be here right now."

"I contacted the commissioners office who tipped me off told me that there's a lawyer in Columbus requesting the deed to one of your investors blenders. Now when he finds out you don't own a damn thing this whole town is going to be looking to set you on fire. You got to be long gone sweetheart." Jim said taking Rachel's arm but she yanked it back.

"Bu-Bu-But dad-"

"You took they're money, do you want to go to jail? I came down here to save your ass now let's clear out." he said trying to take her arm again but she dodged him.

"No, I can't dad, I can't leave." Rachel said in a panic.

Jim sighed walking up to her. "Sweetheart, this is a house of cards...Okay? You don't get to live in it."

"Dad I can't," Rachel said backing away. "I can't leave."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Rachel and Quinn made love, Rachel took her sweet time wanting to memorize every touch, every moan, and every breath.

When Quinn finally fell asleep she rested her head on Rachel's chest hooking her leg over hers.

Rachel stared up at the ceiling feeling her heart begin to sink, she couldn't sleep at all. She even tried to look at Quinn thinking maybe that would calm her but it made it worse. So she sighed sitting up and letting her legs feel the cold steel of the bed rods against her calves. She felt Quinn's hand slide down her stomach to her hand and grasps it tightly.

The brunette felt her heart clench and whispered. "Um, I have to go. There's um there's a promblem with the blender's..." Rachel gulped trying to keep her tears in her eyes. "I might be a little while this time."

Quinn was quiet and softly pecked Rachel's hand and whispered. "Okay."

Rachel looked up fighting to keep her tears from falling and got up letting Quinn go, who automatically pulled Rachel's pillow close to her body snuggling into it.

Rachel grabbed her bag put it in her trunk and backed out of the drive way taking one last look at Quinn's house before driving off to a gas station.

Rachel stuck the gas nozzle into the tank and walked into the store grabbing a soda, and stopped to look at a post card when an older man with a beer gut walked in.

"Your mom said you got a job." the man said going up to the boy at the counter picking on his vest.

"Dad-"

"Looking good." the man said walking over to the beef jerky. "Do they give you anytime off? One day you could come over and we can um..." the man kept stuffing his pockets with beef jerky. "Hang out." He walked over to the ice chest pulling out two cans of beer, then walked up to the counter putting to packs over gum down. "Just this for tonight."

"Dad, I can't." the boy said.

The man looked over at Rachel who looked at the cards. "She don't care."

"No, there's cameras I'll get fired." he said nervously.

"Just this." the dad said pulling out a one dollar bill ripping it in half and set it down.

The boy sniffled turning to the register, the man stuffed his pockets with lighters. The boy dropped change down.

"That's my boy." The man looked up and grinned taking the change and walking out.

Rachel walked up to the counter putting down the drink.

"Ninety five cents." the boy said.

Rachel dropped a twenty down. "That's for me and the last guy." The boy locked eyes with her. "I know what it's like." Rachel walked back outside towards her car taking out the nozzle and getting in her car. She set her drink down causing her to look at the drivers seat seeing the gift she had bought for Quinn.

Rachel felt every emotion know to man at first she smiled and laughed as tears fell from her eyes knowing good and well she was madly in love with Quinn Fabray. Then all of a sudden she felt rage inside her, anger that had been bottled up inside her for years. Years of being told what to do, and never actually having a real girlfriend or a child hood. Even at a very young age her father had her running cons.

She started slamming her hand on the steering wheel. Once she calmed down she wipped her tears away and drove off into the bitter night.


	5. Awake My Soul

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to write this last time...I don't own Glee or Lone Star**

**This chapter goes with Mumford & Sons Awake My Soul**

**'The Perfect Con' Chapter Five "Awake My Soul"**

Rachel stepped out of the elevator walking towards the front desk but before she could even get a word out Ramone had found her. "Good morning."

Rachel grinned shaking his hand. "Good morning."

"You ready?" Ramone asked.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Let's go." he grinned leading her around the floor showing her a tour of the place. "Well that's the tour, now let's throw you in here." he said showing her inside a room with a long table piled with files and binders. "This should give you a sense of it. Mostly we like to keep our hand inside the American plays but we also like to put our hand inside some of the foreign stuff too."

"Okay." Rachel said taking off her blazer.

"Have fun." Ramone chuckled patting her on the shoulder then showing himself out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For what seemed like hours Rachel looked through tons of files and binders till she finally saw Carlos walking by. "Hey Carlos!" she said looking at him as he walked by a attractive Asian woman.

"Oh! Hey Rachel!" he beamed then turned to the woman. "I'll catch up okay." She nodded and walked away as Carlos walked in. "What's up." he smiled looking at all the papers that were scattered.

"I was going through these proposal's and I found this thing that you brought in a few years back about the wind farm deal." Rachel said holding up the neatly made spiral.

"Oh yeah, yeah, Diego shot that down." he smiled.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know he said Don't waste my time."

"Okay, well maybe we should really get into this. Because if I'm looking at this right Carlos," Rachel said flipping through the spiral then laying it down in front of Carlos. "That looks like a pretty good return. Are these numbers correct?"

"Uhh yes, yes I think so... well at least they were." Carlos replied looking at the numbers.

"Uh huh, and we need what? A couple hundred acres for a test run?" Rachel asked.

Carlos looked up nothing but seriousness written on his face. "If you want Rach, I can do some checking around...You know make sure that this is still for sale."

"Why don't you do that Carlos, I think that this is a good play." Rachel said straightening her back up.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Absolutely, yeah, I think it's time we try a new direction." Rachel smiled.

He gasped chuckling. "Yeah, I mean yeah that's great!" he grinned. "Are you sure you want me in on this?"

"It's your deal Carlos don't you want in?" Rachel chuckled.

"Well yeah, it's just...usually this is where they ask me to sit out." Carlos said looking down at the papers.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well this time in or out will be all up to you."

Carlos looked up staring into Rachel's eyes blushing then smiled. "Alright I'm in."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked chuckling.

"Yeah!" he said again shaking her hand. "Definitely. Wind Farm!" he laughed fist pumping. "Sweet!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sweetheart you have go tot try these pancakes! Can I get some more pancakes over here?" Jim asked the waitress as Rachel sat down.

"No it's okay I don't want-"

"Too late." Jim interrupted. "Alright look there is ten different ways to play this, and there is probably only one way to really get it right. So here's what I'm thinking-"

"I'm not working working an angle here." Rachel snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not doing this anymore, I don't ever want a situation like Lima again dad." Rachel said sternly.

"You mean the fact that you had a girl there too? Now who's fault was that Rachel? I mean I've always taught you, you play any character you want but don't ever play yourself. That's what let's you walk away when the time is right. Now you forgot that, and you got hurt. That's why we play by the rules." The waitress came setting down a plate of pancakes for the Rachel. "Now eat up."

Rachel slid the plate to the side leaning closer. "You don't understand something dad, I can do this...Okay I have been faking these things for so long that I actually know how to read these things, I know how to tell a good deal dad. Okay and I know how to tell a bad one-"

"The only deal good deal is when you can see the exit when you walk in from the front door." Jim stated.

"Dad! We don't have to fake anymore we can build something real here...You want money dad? There is plenty of money. You can come live with me. I-I'll put you on the staff and pay you really well to consult-"

Rachel was cut off by her father slamming his hand on the table. "I'm not going to spend my life hunting an elephant to get a job..." Jim calmed down and began talking. "This is about moving to an island full of topless women, and I am not dragging my ass to a cubicle everyday. Now you get your mind right, and let's focus on how to do this."

Rachel growled in the inside pushing aside her anger and whispered harshly. "What do you need? Hmm?...What do you need how much do you want?...You want a million? You want two million? Huh? You want ten million? I'll get you the money. Just don't make me do this anymore."

Jim stared at his daughter for a second knowing he had did this to her. "...So this uh...This uh...Is really that important to you huh?"

Rachel looked up a little shocked at first but began nodding. "Yes...Yes, I-I don't want to live this way anymore dad, I want something real.

"...Alright sweetheart, let's try this your way." Jim said softly smiling.

"...Dad...Thank you." Rachel whispered softly. "This-This is going to be good. Okay? Dad I'm telling you this is going to be good."

"Alright, alright calm down." Jim stated.

"...I'll call you later, okay?"

Jim nodded "Sure."

Rachel beamed and nodded getting up from the booth but turned around. "Dad...I love you."

Jim nodded slowly. "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback**

_Rachel smelled the sweet scent of baked goods, she doesn't even remember what came over her she should have been heading to another house but something stopped her and urged her to walk into that bakery. _

_The place was small but not too small it was just right. Cozy, and nice._

_"Hi, can I help you?" _

_Rachel's eyes went from her surroundings to the sweet sultry voice of a beautiful hazel eyed girl._

_Rachel smiled lightly to the blonde angel in front of her. "Coffee. Please."_

_The blonde nodded smiling as Rachel sat down at a table looking over a text her father had sent her._

_The blonde set down a mug looking at the brunette as she read through her phone._

_"Your not from around here, huh?"_

_Rachel looked up. "Excuse me?" she asked. _

_"I have lived in Lima all my life and not once have I ever seen you before around here."_

_"Oh." Rachel laughed. "Uhh no, no I'm not."_

_Quinn nodded pouring freshly brewed coffee into the mug. _

_"Thank you...uh." Rachel looked for a name tag but found none._

_"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. The owner," she smiled. "and your welcome."_

_For the next two weeks Rachel had went to the bakery on the corner always chatting it up with Quinn. The blonde had even took Rachel out many times around the small town showing her around. Till finally Rachel knew she need to ask before her time ran out._

_"Hi, Rachel!" Quinn squealed behind the counter and ran around jumping on the brunette._

_"Hey." Rachel squeezed back._

_"What are you doing here so late? I was just about to close." Quinn smiled blushing as Rachel wiped away the flour on her forehead._

_"Well...I was hoping to catch you before you left...Quinn, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_With out another word Quinn brought the girl into a kiss threading her fingers through Rachel's chocolate locks. The brunette put her hands on Quinn's waist pulling her closer._

_Quinn smiled pulling back. "I was wondering when you would ask me."_

Rachel was snapped out of her memory, hearing her wife call her.

"Sweetie...Sweetie?"

Rachel snapped out of how she got to where she is now. She took one last look of the New York skyline and slowly turned with a beaming smile. "Yes sweetheart?" she answered.

"What are you doing way over here?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Just thinking of ways to impress your father."

"You already have." the Santana beamed. "Daddy wants to show you off, and so do I. Besides I need to help you get to know everybody."

For the next hour at the party Santana held her wife's arm leading her around the room telling her about the people in it.

"That guy is an idiot, he tried to build a resort in a swamp, and now he just does construction on his wife." Rachel chuckled as Santana continued. "You know how the body is suppose to be seventy percent water?" Rachel nodded. "Well Vicky over there eighty percent silicone, and twenty percent Merlot."

Rachel and Santana giggled when Diego walked up.

"Hey it's the woman of the hour. Getting your bearings?" he asked plastering on a big fake smile.

"Yes actually Santana was just giving me the cliff notes version of the whose who." Rachel smiled.

"That's good, that's good...Oh! Listen um, I was talking to Ken Winters today. You know at _The Wellington_, I was telling him about your promotion, and...You know Ken right?" Diego asked.

"You know Diego not well, no." Rachel replied beginning to panic but kept her poker face on.

"It's strange cause um, he didn't seem to know you much either...or" Diego scoffed getting his father's attention. "at all..It seems you spent a couple of times a week at his hotel, and he didn't seem to have any record of you." he smirked.

Rachel kept her poker face on. "Actually I've never stayed at _The Wellington _Diego."

"Hmm." Diego smirked.

"Wait, you have mountains of they're stuff." Santana said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, I know, I buy it in bulk. Just like they do...Look this is uh embarrassing but the truth is, I stay in motels when I travel. They're cheap and clean, they let me get my work done. Look I know how much appearances matter around here, and I didn't want you to explain to everybody why your wife is crashing in cheap motels." Rachel said with her amazing poker face on looking at every ones expression.

"Great job Sherlock." Santana said sarcastically at her older brother. "You uncovered her big shampoo scam."

"No, no, no, it's good, Diego, it's good to keep your eyes open their are a lot of slippery characters in this business." Rachel said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I've seen more than my share." Ramone chimed in. "But not one has ever gotten away with it, not with me. Not even my brother Danny. My the son of a bitch rest in peace...So you don't have to worry about that Rachel, because not a single thing happens in this company that I don't see it coming...Trust me you wonder into trouble, I'll be the first to see it." Rachel nodded. "Let me see you keys."

"Sir?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Keys, let me have them.

Rachel's heart was thumping in hard against her chest. She opened her clutch pulling out her keys and handing them to Ramone.

Ramone looked at the monkey on the chain for a second then reached into his pocket pulling out another key and putting it on the chain, and held it up. "This one opens a door on the thirtieth floor of this building, but if you play it right it will open more doors than you can imagine."

Diego growled while Santana smiled softly.

"Thank you Ramone." Rachel said taking the keys from him.

"Come on sweetie lets go look at it." Santana said taking Rachel's hand.

When they made their way up Santana went to the restroom while Rachel quickly went into her new office and started to breathe heavily. She had been so scared that she thought the whole room could hear her heart beat.

She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Hey." Santana said softly taking Rachel's face in her hands. She could feel Rachel's heart beat like crazy. "Oh God this isn't what you want."

Rachel chuckled softly. "No, no, no that's not it...I um...I don't know if I can do this."

"Are you kidding me? Of course you can, you're amazing." Santana smiled. Rachel looked down going in a daze. "Baby...baby" Rachel looked up slowly. "People who believe they could have it all, they're the ones who end up with everything. Your not here by accident...You make your own luck Rachel..." they both smiled softly at one another. "It's why I married you."

Rachel looked at Santana trailing her fingers on the tan skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said bringing Rachel into a kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel finally got to put her office to good use she spread out a map circling land in Ohio, and desided to give Carlos a call.

_"Hello?"_

"Carlos, it's Rachel."

_"Yeah, yeah Rach." he responded._

"I'm going to go ahead and purchase another little tracked of land to go with the wind farm deal. It's a place...A place I've got a feeling about, and it's only going to cost another million."

_"Yeah, Rach, listen whatever you think."_

Rachel grinned after her call with her brother in law, and decided to give her father a call later giving him the details.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel rang the doorbell once again with the gift she had boughten for Quinn.

"Back so soon?" the Asian one asked smiling.

"It's been a uh particularly good week." Rachel smiled walking in.

Hours later Rachel found herself in a beautiful cottage in Vermont.

_"You did what!" Jim exclaimed through the phone._

"Really dad it's fine, that way when they pull the deed I'll actually own the land in Lima." Rachel responded.

_"Why the hell would you want to do that? We were out of there! It was clean! Owning land is worse than not owning it! Now you're going to leave a trail."_

"Then I won't give them a reason to feel like they have to come after us pop."

_"How? Are you planning to actually pay back the money you owe?"_

"Maybe."

_"So your going to steal from your real job to pay back the debt from your imaginary one?"_

"I will figure out a way to make it work, pop."

_"Why? Why would you do this?" he asked._

Rachel turned from the window looking over at the light coming from beneath the bedroom door. "Because I'm in love dad."

_"Love? Who are you in love with Rachel? Your fake wife or your fake girlfriend?" he scoffed._

"...Both." Rachel clicked her phone off right when Quinn walked out.

"What are you doing?" she asked making Rachel look up and smile. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Quinn took Rachel's breath away she looked so beautiful in her white gown.

"I make my own luck." Rachel smirked walking to her suitcase taking out the ring she had boughten for Quinn, and led them out the door to the court house.


End file.
